His Little Bird
by kitsune-x-raven
Summary: Getting rid of your perverted roommate is supposed to be a relief, but when his replacement won't let you get any sleep- he isn't much of an upgrade. Itachi has feelings for his brother and doesn't know how to show it properly. Two-Shot. Warning: Rated M. Smut! Voyeurism! Yaoi, LEMONS, Modern-AU, incest; Pairing: ItaSasu!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** This fic is rated M for adult scenes and language. There will be full BOY ON BOY, BROTHER ON BROTHER SEXYTIME. DON'T LIKE THAT? THEN DON'T READ THIS, IT ISN'T FOR YOU. There's some slight angst and much fluff / incest on the way. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters therein.

* * *

'That is the last time I let him embarrass me! I'm going to throw his shit out the minute he gets here, I fucking swear!' I seethed.

The university roommate I was given likes to enjoy his social life every night of the week- For me this means my room always smells like sex.. and nine times out of ten, you can find his clothes and semen stains strewn about.

This time they seem to have fucked on my futon, (judging by the Black Butler blanket that usually covers the fabric, protecting it from Suigetsu's drool when he sleeps over... which is now balled up and disgusting in the corner.)

I had Suigetsu and Utakata with me today when I came home to Sai Yamanaka's stink and messy half of our bedroom. I seriously wish he wouldn't fuck in our room. If he had been home when I got there, he wouldn't have lived another day. I am _so done_ with his bullshit respect as a roomate! My friends should not have to make up excuses to bail because the better half of my room reflects a sexual war zone.

I gather up my linens and comforter, refusing to sleep in sheets that hold the residual smell of Sai's weekend activities and I march myself down to the laundry room. Upon reaching for the door handle, a body presses up against mine and beats me to it, ushering me in as they push the door further open.

My heart speeds up and my face is heated as I spin around and prepare to glare down this nuisance, only to see Itachi walk past me with a smirk. "Well, hello there little brother," he drawls.

That smug voice fucking grates on my nerves.

My eyes follow him as he innocently opens a dryer and checks his clothing. 'Damn that arrogant bastard.' I think to myself with a sneer, 'Always confident and egotistical. For an atheist he seems to think he's some god given gift to the world. What the fuck is he doing now?'

I would love to knock him down a peg or two. Itachi is such an ass that at this point he doesn't actually have to do anything to still piss me off.

A little too roughly, I stuff the machine full and pour a bit extra detergent into the wash for good measure. Turning around, my brother is less than a foot away from me, practically staring me down.

"What's wrong, Otouto?" He cocked his head slightly to the right and seemed genuinely concerned, but I knew better. He just likes to play his roles to completion.

Mom warned him to look out for me before I left for college... Well, it was more of an ultimatum. Either he could grant her request or she would ban him from coming home for the holidays.

"You seem tense. Has something happened? Do you need me to _straighten_ anyone out for you, little brother?" Despite his words, he had a gleam in his eyes that spoke of amusement.. an inside joke maybe? What the hell ever.

I narrow my eyes at him before looking away, "It's none of your business, Itachi."

My anger towards Sai bubbled to the surface again. 'Actually, I bet I can get Itachi to do something about my roommate situation if I play nice. Hmm..'

"Maa, Maa, I'm just looking to help. Don't nip the hand that offers, little bird." I ground my teeth at that. _'I hate that nickname!'_

I want to growl at him.

Instead, I step closer and look up into his depthless onyx orbs, "If you want to help me out _Aniki_ , then get rid of that damn inconsiderate roommate of mine that the resident assistant paired me with."

I watched as the look of amusement morphed into one of unhidden interest and curiosity.

A cold shiver ran down my spine at the thought of how unclean our shower likely was.

"Get me a clean roommate who respects my boundaries."

Itachi's gaze on mine darkened and it frightened me for a second, until he closed the distance, effectively backing me up to the washer and pinning me there.

"Why don't you just ask me to be your roommate," Itachi leaned down to breathe the last word on my neck,".. _Sasuke_?"

I did not tilt my head away to give him more access.

I only wanted space from his intense actions that were making my thoughts muddled.. I swear.

I held no lingering interest for whatever antics my big brother was up to, and he'll never have any proof stating otherwise.

I swallowed hard, bemused at his antics and quietly asked, "'tachi?"

I really didn't like how my voice nearly squeaked or the way that he smirked at me from above.

"Yes, _little bird_?" Itachi asked slyly nuzzling a little closer to my neck.

"W-what are you doing, Aniki?" I couldn't help but stutter out.

My brother stretched his arm behind me and started the machine, the sudden disruption making me want to jump out of my skin.

"Hmm, what do you mean Sasuke? I am offering to be your roommate," he said, backing away a little. "Why?" Itachi asked with an amused look on his face.

"... What did you think I was doing?"

"Nothing, you idiot." I said as I planted my hand in his face and pushed him away from me. "You can be weird as hell sometimes, Oniisan. Who the fuck would want a sibling for their roommate? Just get me someone I can tolerate!"

I stormed out of the laundry room; my thoughts a tornado of confusion.

* * *

"Hmm. Just you wait, little bird. I will take care of it for you." Itachi said softly to Sasuke's retreating back. He smirked and stalked out of the laundry room in search of his adorable sibling's roommate. They had some things to discuss.

* * *

Returning to my room, I grab my phone and ring Suigetsu- knowing that he'll have a party hookup for this weekend and hoping he feels like going out to get smashed, because I am definitely in that kind of mood.

"Yo, Raven. What's up," the relaxed voice calmed my nerves.

"Do you have any tests coming up? I want to go out tonight and have a good time. What do you say?"

"Uh.. Yeah, sure. My schedule is clear until the 8th. We can head to Okinawa if you want. Karin and Jugo just opened that new club, so you won't have to deal with an ID check. Sound good?" he replied after only a slight hesitation.

"Perfect. I'll come by within the hour and we can head that way." I reply and hang up on the silverette's listening ear.

'I suppose it's my turn to let off a little steam...'

* * *

When Monday morning came along and I finally made it back to my room I noticed that all of Sai's belongings were gone.

'What the fuck? Where's that horny bastard? I was planning on throwing his stuff out mysel-,' my internal monologue was interrupted by who I'm pretty sure is the piss-ant who assigned me a shitty roommate in the first place.

"There you are, Sasuke!" A chirping voice from behind me. Turning around, I saw that it was indeed my Resident Assistant, Deidara.

"I was looking for you this weekend."

"What do you want?" I asked harshly, not really in the mood to be nice with him.

"Now, now Sasuke, no need to be so unpleasant, un." the blonde T'sked at me, "Especially when I have such great news for you."

"Oh, and just what would that be?" I looked at him suspiciously. My head was pounding and my body ached. I really should know by now that the only thing I would get out of partying all weekend with Suigetsu was a major headache and a horrible mood.

"Hmm. Now I'm not too sure I want to tell you. You are being really rude." Deidara jested, examining his freshly painted nails.

I glared at him, "Out with it already."

He sighed deeply. "Fine, fine. Well, it is my pleasure to tell you that you no longer have a roommate. Sai has requested a transfer of rooms, un. So until I find you a new roommate, you have none." He informed me with a grin on his face.

I was stunned for a moment. 'Sai left?'

"What?" I think back to my confrontation with Itachi on Thursday. "When did this happen?" I asked.

Deidara inclined his head "This weekend. That's why I was looking for you but you were gone. Are you not happy?" He looked confused.

"Not happy? I'm ecstatic. That asshole is out!" I snickered.

'Finally I don't have to deal with his shit anymore. Goodbye nympho; hello peace of mind!'.

"Good. I will let you know during the week when I find you a new roommate, alright?" Deidara said before turning and walking toward his room. I nodded, though slightly disappointed since I couldn't keep the room to myself and closed the door. I was determined to make the most of this alone time.

* * *

It was Wednesday when Deidara knocked on my door again. "You're here," The art major exclaimed, "Perfect. I found a roommate for you. He should be moving in sometime today, un."

"Yeah, I got it." I nodded, turning away.

"Wait... who is it?" I mused out loud, but found that he had disappeared before I could ask. 'Damn' I muttered. 'I hope it isn't another pervert. _I_ will be the one moving out if that happens.'

I spend the next hour blasting Disturbed through my earphones as I scrub the shower and scour the floors.

Not too long after I'd rearranged the furniture, I heard a knock at the entrance.

" _Coming_ ," I sighed out, grunting as I got up and opened the door only to freeze when I saw who was there.

"What are you doing here, Itachi?" I glared at my older brother who only smiled.

"Why I'm your new roommate, Sa- su- ke- kun."

I look at him blankly for a moment, taking in the satchel and sizable box in his arms.

"Wait, what?" I yelled.

" _You're_ my new roommate?" I asked somewhat frantically. My sibling nodded. "But- why? You had your own room! Why trade it for a shared dwelling?" I was completely confused, and more than a little cranky.

I had been hoping for a hottie as a roommate that I could befriend.. not this.

Honestly, I hadn't taken Itachi to heart when he suggested that we be roommates in the laundry room six days ago.

"Well, I felt a little lonely. When I had heard officially that you no longer had a roommate, I decided to apply." He explained, skimping on the information that he had needed to "bribe" Deidara several times to finally get his request granted.

Both having Sai booted out, and having himself paired with Sasuke had cost him several days' worth of favors to the RA until Deidara had no grounds to ask him for anything more and the greedy boy had finally caved in to Itachi's requests.

Typically, Freshman were supposed to room together. If anyone called them out on it, both Deidara and the Uchiha brothers could be facing punishment for the rule-bending that is currently allowing a junior and freshman to room together.

The dean, Orochimaru Sannin, put that rule into place; since letting freshman and upperclassmen room together made the newbies much more susceptible to bullying and hazing.

"Argh!"I facepalm as I turned around and walked back into my- _our_ room; I grimace at that last realization.

"Whatever. But understand this: first and foremost I will not tolerate being locked out of my room so that you can have sex here, if I need to study. You _will_ get permission before kicking me out. Additionally, my futon is off limits to your sexcapades... My bed is absolutely off limits... and if you choose to fuck someone in _our_ shower, you had better scrub it afterwards!" I growl out each point, remembering the times Sai had crossed my boundaries just to fuck with me.

Unknown to me, Itachi had no plans to be bringing anyone over. However, he _did_ have a few ideas about the shower...

I missed the predatory gaze in my brother's eyes as I sat down at my black computer desk and resumed the Kuroshitsuji fanfiction I was in the middle of, before Deidara interrupted me much earlier.

I was at a part where Claude was biting down on Sebastian's inner thigh when I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Why don't we go out to eat tonight so that the next time I see mother, I can tell her that I honestly witnessed you eating properly, hm?"

Itachi didn't comment on the fact that he also witnessed that I was into yaoi.

I want to groan in annoyance, knowing he was definitely close enough for however long I hadn't noticed him to have read the beginnings of yaoi sex over my shoulder...

'No! We haven't discussed it... but surely by now he knows I'm gay. I'm peculiar about my nails and hair. I've never brought a girl home... I've never really even had a female friend. Surely he has some idea. Either way, even if he taunts me for it, I won't apologize or feel bad for whom or what I like.. be it boys in real life, or boys from anime and fanfiction.'

Aniki walked over to his closet and pulled out a freshly ironed shirt. With an unreadable expression, he studied my face and quietly declared, "I'll pay tonight."

I watch as he turns, offering me a view of his right side and he crosses his arms at the waist to slowly pull the shirt over his head.

What I can see of his back and stomach muscles are rippling under his skin in a way that would make my mouth water if he were anyone else.

Itachi lazily folds the shirt before throwing it in the closet hamper and turns to face me as he dons the royal blue button up.

I tear my eyes away before he can meet my gaze and pretend as if I've been staring out the window the entire time.

'I don't spend much time with my brother these days, so what if I'm curious as to how much he has changed? Its not a big deal.' I scold myself, even as the scene from the laundry room comes to mind and I physically shake my head clear of those odd thoughts.

Following my brother's lead, I hastily change into a nicer shirt and lace up my new shoes before heading out.

The restaurant was nicer than I was expecting for a familial dinner. The waiter seemed to know Itachi from somewhere, as he welcomed Otouto with a warm smile and inquired about his usual. In the end Itachi let me pick everything and told me his opinion about which dishes were good and which were not.

I chose a plate of Salmon and tomatoes trussed up to look fancy.

Itachi seemed perfectly at ease and rather than spending the evening resenting his company, I took a page from his book and tried to relax.

We fell into easy banter after that, trading stories about things we had seen or heard during our college experiences, or in my case- what I had put up with. On several occasions I had the opportunity to see him laugh. It reminded me of how close we had been growing up, until he hit high school and moved out with his friends.

I never quite got over that betrayal. I couldn't accept that he would choose anyone over me.

But that was all in the past now.

As that night came to a close and we headed back to the dorm to climb into our respective beds, I had this feeling that we were going to get along just fine.

A few nights later, Itachi got in after I had already gone to bed; the jingling of his keys woke me up.

I didn't move or make any indication that I was awake in hopes to fall back asleep faster.

Hearing silence and curious, I opened my eyes in time to see his slacks slide down his lean, pale thighs and heard the sheets rustle as he slipped between them.

A sigh of contentment escaped Itachi's lips.

Ignoring him, I tried to sleep, I _really_ did.

Not five minutes later, I hear my brother's breath quicken, the rhythm periodically broken by him holding his breath. I'm momentarily confused but it doesn't last.

The older raven's back is turned to me now and his comforter is pulled up past his lightly defined biceps, so any activity underneath the blanket is obscured from view.

That doesn't matter, though. I hit puberty so long ago that I know the signs of masturbation when I see them.

 _'God damnit!'_ I'm pissed. _'I honestly thought I would be done with shit like this when Sai left. How the hell am I supposed to make him stop now? He'll know that I've been awake the entire time!'_

Highly irritated, I roll over onto my other side, facing the wall. At this, Itachi pauses in his ministrations for a moment before he resumes pleasuring himself and lets out quiet whimpers and moans.

My cheeks flame the instant he moans out the name of my RA.

"Dei... mmgh" I hear a sharp intake of breath, "Ohhh. Deidara... _ssss-shit_.. aah!"

I didn't know I could feel so embarrassed about someone else's actions.

He stays quiet enough not to set the inhabitants of the next room over on alert, but I've always been a light sleeper.. surely he knows even this quiet little show he is putting on would have woken me up...

I'm beginning to wish that he would have used the shower for this shit. He could clean the mess up later without making me listen to it all.

My brother's panting speeds up and I hear him roll onto his back, but I refrain from looking over my shoulder. It isn't something I'm entirely thrilled to see.

I miss the way his mouth opens in a silent plea. I don't see him turn his head to look at me, expecting me to be watching. I miss the way his back arches erotically.. and I have no idea that this was a calculated move on Itachi's part.

'I get it now. That waiter at the restaurant the other day, and the way he instantly became my roommate... _A_ _niki is gay_! That means he must have worked his charms on Deidara to persuade the perverted blonde dolt to give in to his request.. but why the hell would he want to share a room with his sibling so badly?'

The incident plays on my mind for the next few days. I cannot fathom why the hell I didn't realize my brother was gay, when I myself am as well. It also pisses me off that he had the nerve to act like that right after I got rid of my previous roommate for similar perverted behavior.

Returning to the dorm and trying to calm my nerves, I hear Itachi in the shower and wonder briefly if he is alone, or if Deidara is with him. I'm not jealous, I just want to know if I need to disappear to spare my eyes.

My question is answered a moment later when the water cuts off and Aniki comes out alone in just a towel.

Without any conscious decision, my eyes roam his exposed torso and I watch, indifferent as a droplet of water clinging to Itachi's unbound hair falls, cascading down his bare chest.

I stare as the cool air of the bedroom causes his tan nipples to perk and harden.

Apparently, (due to the other night) my thoughts have been straying to this guy so much that even my eyes latch onto him without my permission.

It doesn't mean _anything_.

Anyone would have their mind occupied with something that shocked or angered them to the degree that I was. It isn't entirely unreasonable. _Right_?

Itachi smirks and pushes past me, breaking my stupor.

I growl and stalk into the bathroom after he vacates it to take a piss and avoid watching him get dressed.

Aniki likes to do that out in the open.. even with me around and able to see everything, were I so inclined to look.

'I am _not_ interested.'

His response to my nagging is always the same thing, "Why are you worried, _little bird_? We are family. It is not a big deal."

Something is different tonight though. I lay in the shadows as the moonlight from our window falls upon his porcelain skin in the bed opposite of mine.

I face Itachi, who seems to be asleep. I watch as he tosses and turns tonight; his eyes are closed as he lets out a whimper and he moves under the comforter. Knowing where this is going I aim to stop his stroking by innocently getting up and getting a bottle of water from the mini-fridge, making sure to be loud in slamming the door so that he knows I'm still awake, and successfully avoiding confrontation.

I stand there in my tight black underwear, my back to Itachi and I swallow.

My hands are shaking before I go back and lay down. I look at the ceiling. 'Whew.. Now that he knows any activity on his part will get him caught, hopefully he'll stop for the evening...'

Still saying in the shadows, I silently turn once more to face him.. but he is still at it. He seems to be unfazed and unashamed.

Itachi has one hand on his member under the sheet and the other bent at the elbow, hand tucked under his long black mop of silk.

I had to admit, my older brother has the best genes of the family. Though appalled at his bold actions, I was mesmerized by Aniki's god-like beauty.

I've been selfish and held a grudge against him for so long that I've forgotten.. he isn't so bad on the eyes nor is his character as a person truly deserving of my resentment.

That is, when he _isn't_ being a pervert.

Currently, Itachi is thrusting himself into his palm faster and faster. It looks like he is using both hands now, and my head is propped up by one arm as I watch, fascinated and disgusted at the same time; his eyes are still closed, so I believe I have nothing to fear.

'He won't find out that I know. When he gets close to climax, I'll change my position.. like I've done before,' I admitted shamefully.

I've forgotten how perfect of a genius strategist Itachi is.

He knows I'm watching, because out of the corner of his eye, every few moments he looks towards the shadows and he can see the silhouette of a pale slender arm supporting my head which is full of twisted thoughts.

Itachi doesn't make a sound throughout his entire performance and I'm definitely intrigued as to why he would be concerned about getting caught on one specific night out of many.

What I don't know is that he is biting his tongue in an effort not to call out my name, not wanting to offend me.

I'm shocked and confused as not two seconds after I lay my head down, Itachi bolts upright and silently strides to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He instantly turns on the shower.

I listen to him as he releases a long drawn out moan and his voice cracks.

My cheeks heat and my heart skips a beat as I think about how many times I've made the same wanton noise.

I think about what causes mine; the feel of two fingers inside me pressing firmly against my prostate. The wet tongue of a lover encircling my nipples after they've been played with and made sensitive.

My neglected length begins to throb as I hear another cry tear free of my brother's throat. This one is loud enough for the neighbors to hear, were they awake. But it's two a.m. and these pleasured calls are mine and mine alone to bear witness to.

I begin to think about what Itachi is doing to himself in the shower and I want to feel it too.

Surely it isn't fair that I go without, while he climaxes each night, seemingly unafraid of being caught.

I run my fingers up my stomach a few times and over my right nipple at the same time Aniki whimpers, sending my blood rushing south.

Acting on instinct and abandoning rational thought, I inhale sharply. My hips thrust up slightly on their own accord and I trail my long pale fingers down to my groin where they entangle in the soft, short hair of my happy trail.

I give a sharp tug to the dark tuft resting above my waistband before sliding my hand further down and into my onyx boxer briefs.

I hiss as the heated flesh touches my clammy hand, but begin to pump regardless; working through it as I hear breathless grunts and desperate hushed moaning in the bathroom.

This is setting my veins on fire.

'When was the last time I indulged in this? It can feel fucking _fantastic_ ,' I finally admit to myself. My cock painfully erect, I can almost feel precum beading at the tip when I hear my name being called softly, as if someone is begging me.

As if someone is begging _for_ me.

My blissful state of mind shatters as I come down off my erotic high.

I freeze. My blood runs cold and my breath catches in my throat.

'What the hell am I doing. _Masturbating_ to the sound of my brother moaning? _Seriously Sasuke? What the fuck!'_

That's when my brother called out my name again.. and I snapped.

What the actual _fuck_ is going on? I sit up, my head turning towards the door and I run over to my dresser, hastily yanking on a pair of sweatpants and a tee. I grab an additional handful of clothing and my school bag before slipping on the shoes I left by the door and practically running outside.

The door slammed loudly behind me, alerting Itachi that he isn't as secretive as he thinks he is.

* * *

"Dammit!" The older raven cursed aloud. "I tried so fucking hard to hold it in. I was just messing with him earlier tonight. That's all it ever is! I just want him to see me in that kind of light.."

Itachi braced both hands against the tiles, "Little Bird, can't you see that you do this to me?"

The image of Sasuke's tight boxer clad ass in his line of view floated back to mind as the elder Uchiha brother bit his lip and arched his back- stroking his engorged length once more.

He knew it was sinful and taboo. He just didn't care. He loved Sasuke in ways you aren't meant to love your brother, but he refused to be ashamed of that.

He first realized it in high school, watching his brother during their swim practice.. and after, while they showered.

The boy was all innocence back then and the older raven felt so overwhelmed by the discovery of his feelings, he moved out to prevent himself from taking advantage of the innocent flower that was his brother. It would have been cruel and unfair.

When Sasuke had picked this college, Itachi had been both thrilled and nervous. 'What if it breaks my heart not being able to be with him in the ways I dream about him? Does it even matter, as long as I can be near him again? Oh, Otouto. _I love you so much_..'

Itachi had figured that with everything his little brother had put up with during Sai's stay, it wouldn't traumatize Sasuke too much for Itachi to try and put himself out there. While that isn't the most ideal way he had planned to capture his brother's attention, the movies and dinner dates hadn't gotten them any closer than they were in middle school. Itachi had thought they had something when he talked Sasuke into taking some food and a picnic blanket and studying in one of the parks near the gorgeous blue pond water, but when Sasuke commits to studying, he has a one track mind...

"Aaahn! Sasuke.." Itachi thinks about the way his little brother looks when he wets his bottom lip just before he bites down on it and his member is straining against his palm once more.

Mentally, he sees a strand of Sasuke's bangs fall in his face as he is diligently writing notes and he imagines himself tucking it behind the boy's ear. Making him look up, caught unaware and unguarded, Itachi sees himself leaning forward. Intent on capturing the ravens lips. A split second before he does however, Itachi cums. Painting the wall in his seed and his satisfaction.

It isn't long before the water runs cold and reality sets in, "I'm never going to be able to show him affection like that.. am I?"

 **To be continued... xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**_ _Hello, it's me again. I'm back with part-two of His Little Bird, and I am so thrilled with the way it came out! You'll find there is a major OOC Hinata, an overly exited Mikoto (since Fugaku isn't around to lecture her manners), and a two year difference in the boy's ages, instead of the six years in canon. It would mean the world to me if you guys left a review and told me how I'm doing! :3 For those of you who have already shown interest in the first chapter, thank you so, so much! I love you guys! Here goes part-two of H.L.B._ (Sorry for crashing your phones with a 14K chapter!) _  
_

Again, this is a boyXboy; BrotherXBrother, ItachiXSasuke smut fic.

 **FULL LEMONS**. **Don't like? Don't read.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I think it's probably a good thing I don't own Naruto, with all the raunchy things I would inevitably make the characters do. Enjoy the story and let me know what you think of it!

 _Ja ne!~_

* * *

I stalked down the hallway and out the front doors deciding to cross campus on foot rather than take my car to Lotus Hall where Suigetsu stayed.

It was a mixture of shock and disbelief that propelled me forward. I'm almost certain I didn't imagine it, but if what I heard was real... what does it mean? Am I just a new sick interest of his... or does he have feelings for me he's never confessed?

 _'Goddamn it! What the hell am I supposed to do with this information?'_ I internally raged.

It took two phone calls from me to convince the albino to let me in for the night. He wasn't happy, but he eventually understood that I was desperate to talk to him.

He came and opened the stairwell door for me. "I know you did not just march over here at 3am with a bunch of stuff... Aww, you missed me!"

"In your dreams. Hurry up," I replied quietly, eyeing the ground as I mumble, "it's cold out here and my book bag is heavy.."

Leading the way, Suigetsu ran his fingers through his hair and looked back at me over his shoulder, "You owe me big time since I woke my tired ass up for you."

Instead of fooling around when we got into the room, we crawled on the bed and I vented while he just stared at me with a blank look on his face. I wasn't really sure if he understood the words tumbling out of my mouth for all the reaction he was showing.

"You're saying he's been doing WHAT!... and you didn't confront him about it?!" Suigetsu finally flipped out on me in hushed tones, since his roomate was trying to sleep.

"Sasuke, are you sick in the mind?"

I grimaced at his last comment but told him about my passive aggressive attempt to halt his 'private' activities.

"Nooooo!" He sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands, "Dude! Most guys need big gestures." He demonstrated with his arms waving in wide arcs, "You can't just get up and show him that he has a conscious audience and scare off his behavior, you have to talk to him about it. Maybe even literally knock some sense into him if you want it to stop."

He gave me a suspicious look then, as if I was up to no good.

"How long has this been going on?"

"It started three weeks ago... there is no pattern to it. Sometimes I wake up and he's going at it or he will come in late when I'm in bed and he will just jump right into it. He always does it at times I should reasonably be asleep. I can't help it that it wakes me up, ya know?"

I lay back on his bed with my arms tucked under his dark purple pillow and he curls up next to me with an extra blanket.

"Sasuke, this shit is too weird. So, what happened to send you running tonight? Were you just fed up with it? Did he try to do it knowing you were awake? What?" He looked up to me with a crease in his brow that told me he was already trying to figure out what advice might work for my situation. I doubt he'll have anything to say once I tell him what happened tonight.

"I was watching him tonight," I confess. "He was so silent about it, for once he wasn't moaning. He didn't make a sound, aside from the squelching of.. well, _you know_. But it was like for the first time he didn't want to get caught."

"I guess it got to be too much for him, because he ran into the shower to moan.." I trailed off, dreading the next reveal.

"Yeah? And," he questioned me, not seeing the difference.

"Suigetsu... my brother moaned out my name." I threw my arm over my face in mortification.

I omitted the part about his voice causing a tent in my underwear, as well as all the other times I had secretly let my eyes fall on my brother when he was in the throes of self pleasure... but he doesn't need to know that part of the story. Especially when I'm not too clear on the reasoning myself.

I looked over at him, wondering what he was going to think about that, but he looked just as shocked as I initially felt.

"He.. he did what?"

"You heard me right the first time; I'm not saying that out loud _ever_ again!"

My mind started running over so many possibilities.

'Did he know I was watching him all those times?' 'Does he actually have feelings or is he just twisted and looking for some kinky new way to get off?' 'Why was he masturbating in front of me like that for so long if he still planned on revealing his thoughts about me? Wouldn't he have just asked me to-' I inhale sharply at that.

" _Oh my god!_ "

I can't help but groan out in disbelief. Turning on my side to face the wall, I clutched the little pillow to my chest. 'I am _not_ seriously having these thoughts right now!'

"Sasuke. My man, I don't even know what to tell you. Are you going to talk to him about it?" he softly inquired.

"Nah. I'm going to try and forget this ever happened. If Itachi wants to confront me, then I'll deal with that later. Right now I just really want to go to sleep."

* * *

I didn't text Itachi to tell him where I was at. I didn't let him see me in the cafeteria or on campus either. The day after I ran out, I took a box back to our room in Natsuhiboshi Honors Hall and loaded it with a week's worth of clothing while Itachi was in class.

Being my brother and my roommate, he probably deserved a text letting him know that I was alright, but when I came in and grabbed my clothes, I also cleaned our room. That should serve as a message in itself.

Sometimes I would catch a glance of Aniki and stop to really get a look at him. I was still really confused on the subject of his interest.. if he was anyone else, I would totally hop on that band wagon. The way his glasses slip down his face and he absentmindedly pushes them back into place by the nose piece with a long index finger. The way he is so eager to make others happy even though he acts aloof most of the time. He's even hot as hell, as all the Uchiha's are... but he is my brother. Therefore I don't feel anything romantic towards him... and I cannot understand how he could mount such a barrier like our close blood relation and allow himself to feel attracted to me.

All this has run through my head before, leading me to believe that it must be nothing more than a perverse and taboo kink. 'Maybe someone else in the family was his focus before me?'

I shake off the less than pleasant train of thought and try to pretend nothing ever happened as I fail to pay attention in classes, but I continuously hear the way my brother moaned out my name like he did and it stays buried under my skin like a needle taped down to deliver routine doses of lust, shame, confusion and guilt.

My mind would wander most often during my evenings spent in the library where it was fantastically quiet.

I thought back to the time that I had been spending together with him in the last month since Aniki became my roommate.

I don't remember anything specific that pointed to Itachi having a sexual appetite for me. He has never said anything crude to me or let his eyes linger on my body in an inappropriate manner.

I groaned in annoyance, ' _How could I have missed it?'_

I almost smile as I recall our first outing together at the fancy restaurant where I finally overcame my bitter feelings for him. He was so nice to me. Even though I'm only nineteen, he still bought us wine that probably cost him most of his paycheck _and_ he let me choose the dinner. After that he even drove me around the city, showing me various places that were gorgeous in the moonlight. We spent that entire evening laughing and in good company. Did Itachi possibly consider that as a date?

I close my book, uninterested, and return it to the shelf. Moving on to the sci-fi section, I aim to find a different book about a hot, devious and captivating character.

'Hmm... There was also the action movie he took me to when it came to theaters. Aniki rented our entire row so that we could have the space to ourselves since we both hate listening to other people when they 'oooooh' practically in our ears. That night was great as well. We threw popcorn at each other and made remarks about the movie under our breath. Perhaps we were a bit closer than we should have been. We've done nearly everything together lately, and we had lunch by the pond once where we ended up having a really deep unplanned discussion that made me feel like I really knew him better...'

'We were just having a good time though. It's been years since we were able to be so close... weren't we just making up for lost time?'

I sigh heavily and pinch the bridge of my nose.

'Have I done something wrong here? _Have I been leading him on_?'

Twisting my head this way and that, I pop my neck. The angle that earned me the last ' _crack_ ' also sent my curious eyes in the direction of none other than the object of my thoughts.

There sat my Aniki, hair half tied up with a chunk of bangs falling into his face and a pencil tucked away behind his ear while he is hard at work in front of a computer doing some kind of research.

I don't divert my eyes from his concentrating form as he squints and those long ebony eyelashes dust his cheeks as he blinks. Evidently he left his reading glasses in our room. I feel the urge to run upstairs and surprise him with them. To see the smile on his face in return for the kind gesture... but I don't know if I'm ready to be face to face with him so soon.

"Just what is it that runs through your pretty little head? It would be great to understand just what fuels your thoughts and actions, 'Tachi... because I really don't get it," I whisper to myself.

It isn't that I don't find him attractive; that would be a lie- and it isn't the reason why I don't share his interest..

I guess I've just never thought of him in that way before.

I think about how good he is to me. How considerate and thoughtful he is. Briefly, I wonder what I want out of a relationship with my brother and I find that I cannot answer the question. Do I want a faithful friend in him? Am I interested in his body? His mind? What kind of companionship do I desire? But it doesn't matter, so I cannot answer.

Itachi's a great guy... devoted and hardworking for sure, but whatever he sees in me is all wrong. You can't lust after your own flesh and blood. Nobody would accept that. Regardless of how I feel, or whether or not I'm interested.. I sure hope he knows that it would never work.

I bite my lip and settle down with Catcher In the Rye, ignoring my sibling from behind a nearby bookshelf for the next hour until I leave.

* * *

It's been two weeks since the incident and Suigetsu's roommate finally kicked me out. Carrying my stuff back up the stairs of my dorm hall, I decide for sure that I'm not going to bring the incident back up. I'm going to live as if it never happened, (how do you even _do_ that?). I'm not sure if I can look Oniisan in the eyes anymore, but I'll tough this out until it blows over.

Itachi was in the middle of a nap when I came through the door. His hair was splayed out on the pillow his arm was tucked under and his face looked so relaxed and unguarded. 'I wonder when the last time I saw him like that was?' It's almost unfair how he got all the good genes, but hell, if Itachi's a ten, I'm barely an eight.

 _'Pssh. I'm still hot as hell.'_

I settle in as quietly as I can, but when I finally relax and sit down on my bed, taking off my beige scarf as I go, Itachi is watching me.

"... Hey," I murmur softly, knowing that Itachi often hates waking up and may be crotchety. It feels so awkward to be speaking to him again.

His mouth quirks up at the corner but the movement doesn't betray any emotion. That's all I get before he rolls onto his other side a moment later and goes back to sleep.

Sighing, I pull out my laptop and update my blog.

 _'You can do this, Sas. Don't be a pussy.'_

* * *

Grabbing my last minute stuff, we are finally both ready to head home for fall break and see the family.

"You take as long as a girl would, Otouto," he remarks as he takes my bags and our fingers briefly touch before he is stuffing it all in the trunk. His are so cold I want to grab them in mine and warm them u-

' _Hell no, I don't want to do that.. What the hell has gotten into me_?'

"Hey! There's more than clothes in there, you can't just stuff it in recklessly like that!" I shouldered him out of the way and went to adjust the luggage.

"Don't be so rude _,_ It's not like I was-"

"You were totally-"

"- _being rough on purpose_ ," we said in unison.

I step back take a long look at Itachi, the shade of his eyes, more grey than black, unlike my own; he's wearing his good dark slacks and his best dress shirt with his hair done up properly. I made no attempt to hide my actions, standing there in front of the car appraising him for the world to see.

My eyes meet his and I chuckle; one innocent look from me and he's blushing like mad!

"Anything the matter, Aniki?'' I ask, nonchalant, and climb behind the wheel of my Jade Honda Civic.

He clears his throat and instead of replying, he cranks the radio up to Adore Delano.

"Nice outfit, 'Tachi." I smirked.

I look over and my brother is lip syncing with Adore; _"Well you know what, motherfucker? I look fucking cool!"_

We made eye contact after that for about two seconds and then burst into gut wrenching fits of laughter. I knew it was coming, and oh my god, did he deliver!

"This is the why I love you, Oniisan," Still laughing, I commented without thinking. When Itachi got really quiet my cheeks flamed as I realized the situation I'd just put us into. Trying to save the moment I punched him in the arm and said, "By the way, if I catch you stealing my travel moisturizer again, I might have to slap the shit out of you. Don't touch my stuff, you bitch," with the most offended look on my face.

He looked over at me and fucking giggled, ruffling my hair. "You know I don't need to put anything on this mug. I'm flawless."

He cracked the seat back and put his arms behind his head like he was some kind of god given gift.

"Don't think I don't see you giving me side-eye, you heathen!" I retort sarcastically.

Both snickering at our uncharacteristic conversation that successfully broke the ice between us, we settle in for our long trip home.

* * *

Arriving at our hometown, I grab Itachi's knee and look over at him, trying to shake him awake, "Oniisan. Hey! Open your eyes! Do you want to visit everyone first or are we going to Mom's house?"

I pulled over so he could gather his wits and we could take an opportunity talk about this for a minute.

Groggy and bleary eyed from sleep, he blinks at me a few times before yawning and stretching out as much as he can in my car.

His shirt rides up to reveal delicious abs for a moment before I drag my gaze back to his face when he begins speaking.

"We might as well go and see everyone today while they're still together. Mom won't want to let go of us once we're within arms reach."

"...You know if we go over there, it's going to be an overnight thing again," I commented.

With Sakura and Tenten hosting us, things always get a little crazy. I honestly can't remember the last time we hung out as a group that I didn't go home in the morning with a hangover.

"When you get home, just tell mother that you're getting over the flu. And leave your sunglasses off, or she'll know we lied to her," he said with amusement in his eyes as I set the car in motion once more.

I dial the brunette, "Ohayo! Yea, I know it's still early but I'm outside with Itachi. Open up!"

A pajama wearing Tenten opened the door just as we arrived and ushered us in behind her.

"It's good to see you guys again! We weren't expecting anyone until later. Sakura is still in the shower so I'll go let her know you guys are here, otherwise she'll be in there for an hour. I've been in the kitchen preparing all morning so if you're hankering for a snack, there's plenty," with that she ran off and disappeared into the bathroom.

Before I had the chance to put a white chocolate pretzel into my mouth between exchanges with my brother, we hear an, "Eeeeeek!" as Sakura thunders across the apartment and throws us both into a bear hug.

"Hey, you damn pink monkey! You're getting us all wet."

I return the embrace anyways because, to be honest, I have missed her and everyone else.

She leans back to give us a stern look before telling us we need to visit more often. I was going to say something else, until Aniki stepped behind me and I realized Sakura had removed her wet hair towel and was twisting it by holding the opposite corners.

"You had something to say, I believe?"

I looked at Tenten for help but she just padded over to the table and sat down, dragging out her phone to Instagram the moment.

"Maybe something about how sorry you are that you guys promised to visit me on my twentieth birthday and didn't?"

She snapped the towel in my face hella loudly and I jumped back, only to be used as a body shield by my brother. His long fingers wrapped around my hipbones and pushed me closer to the agitated beast.

"Okay, Okay! I really am sorry for that one. I took a couple friends from work to the hot springs that weekend and I didn't have cell reception. I totally forgot until the day after I was already there.. I won't do it again!"

Grabbing my brother's wrist since his death grip is trying to anchor me to the spot before him, I drag him out of the kitchen and into the dark adjoining garage, slamming and barricading the door behind us.

"Traitor!" I turn on Itachi, "You were going to let her get me to save yourself. What kind of man are you?"

Raining on my parade, Itachi is suddenly very serious.

Nonchalant with his hands in his pockets, he just eyed me, before saying, "Even if you can't see it, you mean a lot to some people. It's only natural to be upset if a person you care about doesn't show you that they care just as much."

I thought over what he said in relativity to what had been happening while we were away at college and shivered.

" _Now is not the time for that conversation_ ," I muttered.

"It never is..." He muttered to my retreating back, but I was already out of earshot.

By the time Itachi made an appearance after that, Neji, Hinata, Choji and Shikamaru were already in the front room and we were playing the first round of cards against humanity.

"Hey! 'Tachi- Ino is on her way over with some chick she brought home from college... you just turned twenty one, right? Will you go meet her outside and make a liqueur run? We pooled our money earlier, so you don't have to pitch in. I'd go, but I lost my license," Choji spoke in earnest, so the raven shrugged and accepted the list he was given.

I watched his lithe form move out of the room and heard the door close behind him.

 _'I wonder if that new girl is going to be all over Itachi? He wouldn't go straight for some girl he just met, right? Being into guys isn't something that just goes away?'_

I plop down on the couch dejectedly.

 _"Why am I even worried? He's still going to be my Aniki... he isn't going anywhere.'_ I frowned at that. _'Right. We're_ brothers _... and that's all that matters at the end of the day...'_

A burning feeling welled up inside of my gut at the thought of Itachi's eyes following anyone else. My hips tingled where I remembered his lean hands grasping me and I had to admit that it felt nice at the time...

Leaning over the couch with one hand clasping my shoulder, Neji whispered in my ear, "Careful, there. You're starting to look a touch jealous. Did you want to accompany him, perhaps?"

The caress of his feather light breath had me whipping my head around before he was even finished speaking. I met his knowing gaze and wondered if he had ever been in a similar position, but he just sat down and grabbed the discarded cards on the floor, "Play with me."

* * *

Itachi had returned with a car load of beer and a dozen half gallon bottles of vodka, rum and whiskey from different brands. He and I made colorful jello shots while Choji showed Tenten how to properly use the grill. Everyone was moving around and talking about their new lives at college and their recent achievements.

Sakura is a CNA for the hospital here in Konoha, as well as a student at the community college here in town.

Tenten didn't go to college. Her father owns a dojo in the city and she helps him run it. Because it's only the two of them, she is busy most of the time- but she makes some serious bank, so she's happy.

Neji and Hinata go to Konoha University with Sakura but they live on campus. Like Itachi and I, Hinata has a full scholarship.

Choji has been working at a fitness place and looks slimmer than ever. These days he just parties all the time, I guess that doesn't leave much room for stuffing your face on the daily. He died his hair black a couple months ago and got a lip piercing. Hell, even I find him hot these days.. _never thought that would happen._

Temari doesn't have much to say about herself but she seems like a nice girl. Hilarious and perverted- but nice all the same.

Shikamaru is working with the National Institute of Standards and Technology as a student, whose team is putting effort into engineering carbon nanotubes to dismantle the molecules of a major class of chemical weapons.

 _Yeah, that didn't surprise me either._

I relax as time goes on and Temari doesn't seem especially interested in my brother. She shot me a few puzzled looks durning the evening but I haven't felt inclined enough to make a trip over there and investigate.

Sakura came up behind me and grabbed my chin, tilting my head back. "Sasuke, try this! Open up!"

She poured a bright blue shot of something sweet directly into my mouth and when I went to swallow, a trickle escaped down my chin. I hadn't realized I made a mess until Aniki's knuckle swept up the side of my lips and he sucked it off while looking at me.

"No need to be wasteful... ne, Sasuke?"

For some reason I swallowed hard at that and felt my cheeks burn.

Not long after, Temari and Ino talked me into beer pong and I whooped their ass at it. Ino was the first buzzed- but after puking in the toilet, she claimed to be ready for another go.

My eyes followed Itachi as the night went on. Shikamaru conned him into doing a keg stand, and his fancy button down slid across his torso to expose his finely chiseled and impressive eight pack.

I almost forgot who I was staring at until Itachi was right side up again and he saw my gaze fixated on him. Distracting myself from the blood rushing south and the embarrassment that tinged my cheeks pink, I initiate a game of Circle Of Death and end up in Neji's lap while he is thumbmaster.

I missed out on the daring looks he exchanged with Itachi as he nibbled on my neck and distracted me. Being the last to notice him putting down his thumb meant I ended up taking several shots.

Things started to get a little hazy from there, so I meandered to the kitchen with my empty cup of Bloody Mary to eat something and level out.

I turn around after I throw my paper plate in the trash, only to be backed into the cabinet by my Aniki. Startled, I jump.

"Ahnn! 'Tachi?"

I eye him curiously as he wobbles, then steadies himself with one hand on the counter next to me, "Are you okay, Oniisan?"

"Just give me a minute, I'm not usually a heavy drinker." He inhales deeply as his gaze pins me in place.

I cannot read the emotions in my brother's eyes, he is looking at me so intensely, I could have sworn he had something to say to me, like it was on the tip of his tongue...

Itachi's arm gives out and our faces are an inch from each other when I catch him by the shoulders to stop his descent. As his hot breath fans over my face, I watch his mouth uncertainly. It's as if I can't tear my eyes away from his parted lips..

His knee slips between my legs and rubs against my slim inner thigh. I gasp quietly at the feeling, suddenly quite sober.

My mouth opens but I can't think of anything to say. Aniki breathes out shakily before blinking hard a couple of times, as if just realizing the situation we were in.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm perfectly fine, Otouto."

Leaning back, he gives me a goofy smile and ruffles my hair. It makes me happy for him to do so -just like when we were younger- and I close my eyes to the feeling.. but there is no denying the throbbing member in my shorts, unfulfilled and disappointed that his knee wasn't higher up when he moved.

My hands slip off his shoulders and hang limply at my sides as he turns away from me and rejoins the party without getting whatever he came in the kitchen for.

Adjusting my hard cock to lessen the pressure as it pushes against my zipper and begs to spring free, I turn back to the cabinet and resume my plans- definitely surprised with what happened, but determined not to let this change anything.

* * *

Since I turned seventeen, I've dedicated my summers to trying my hand at amateur bartending. I'm not half bad at it, either.

I snicker at the thought that I'm probably better at this than Itachi.

Whipping up about ten Waterfall shots using Redbull, Rasperry vodka and Blue Curacao, I rejoin the party to watch Sakura as she downs hers, only to get another mouthful of it from Tenten in a sloppy kiss.

It's kinda hot actually.

Suddenly Ino shot out of her chair, and rushed out of the room. The blue eyed girl returned with an ornate bottle engraved with intricate designs. The entire thing was swirled with green and black colors she bought a few years ago for Sakura, claiming the emerald matched her friend's eyes.

"Hear me out," She began, "Truth. Or. Dare!"

"You can't be serious, Ino," Temari said, her cheeks turning pink, "What are we gonna do? Freeze each other's wet underwear like we are still in fifth grade?"

"Ugh! Don't be a downer. It doesn't have to be rated K; we aren't little kids anymore, you know! We're just going to use the bottle to decide who's turn it is."

Gesturing to the group she impatiently motioned for us to form a circle. Choji bumped my arm as he walked past me, "C'mon! It could be fun, ne?"

"Alright, the rules are easy. To begin with," She glanced at Shikamaru with narrowed eyes, "Shika is not allowed to pass because his turn is a 'drag', since everyone knows he secretly likes it. He is also not allowed to call the game a 'drag' or say anything is 'troublesome' while the game is in motion, the penalty for breaking this rule is one body shot on another player for every time it is broken."

"Now, after you spin the bottle to start off, whoever the tip points to is the next one up. Pick Truth or Dare. If you choose to be a pussy and pass, you take a penalty shot," Ino held up a very tall shot glass as she spoke, making me shiver in anticipation. I am _not_ going to be doing penalty shots.

"There are no rules to the requests you can pose as your truth or dares for the victim. 7 Minutes In Heaven will count as a dare as well."

After she quit speaking, Itachi spoke up from across the circle.

"Hinata, are you okay to play this game?"

"I think I've had enough liquid bravado to get me through tonight. I'm good... Thanks, Itachi," the Indigo haired girl I grew up with spoke softly, but confidently. Itachi smiled at her and Neji leaned forward to spin the game into action.

We began with Temari wearing no pants for the first round and myself almost getting clapped upside the head when I laughed out loud at her choice in black, purple and red butterfly panties. Immediately after that, the bottle stopped on me and I chose truth, dreading what she would make me do if I chose dare.

"I've seen your eyes following some of us tonight... Have you ever been turned on by anyone here? If you have; I wanna know who, and the situation. Fess up," She smirked at me and my face paled until I looked deathly sick.

I looked around the room quickly at Itachi first and then Neji. "This is bullshit- why would you ask something like that?" I grab the penalty shot glass and top it off with Captain Morgan, hoping the pink tint to my cheeks will be seen as due to the alcohol.

'I am so fucked.'

Tenten catcalled as Shikamaru leaned forward and bore his gaze into me. "So you have, huh? I gotta know... was it me?" The grin on his face told me he was joking, but I could still remember the boner I got from someone in the room as if it had just happened and I spun the bottle furiously in my haste to direct the attention onto someone else.

"Itachi. Truth or dare?" I glared him down, knowing he wouldn't pick truth when I could sell him out to our friends with the secrets I know.

"Dare.." He speaks quietly as if to calm me down; but that is not gonna happen.

" _Aniki_. I'm daring you to tell everyone here the name of the person your favorite wet dream starred."

I cocked my head at him and changed my gaze to an vindictive one as his mouth gaped open and he sputtered for a good few minutes.

Resigning himself, he finally plucked the oversized shot glass from my fingers, tossed one back as he glared me down and we moved onto the next victim.

On our third round, it hit Hinata, (who was still fidgeting after Shikamaru did a body shot off of her for calling the now almost naked - _and quite distracting_ \- Temari 'troublesome'.)

"Truth or dare, little beauty?"

She bravely giggled, leaning forward and tossing her hair behind her shoulder. Choji was entirely surprised when he heard a flirty, "Dare me!"

"Alright. I'm spinning the bottle again; your dare is 7 Minutes In Heaven with..." I watched as the bottle slowly quit spinning on the floor. Looking up, Neji was pale as a sheet and had caught his bottom lip between his teeth. It was so hot.

"Neji!" As the name is called, I realize why he is so nervous.

 _'What an interesting pair...'_

Before anyone could protest the odd combination, she was on her feet dragging her suspicious cousin behind her to the bathroom. It's not exactly a closet, but hey- she just locked the door behind her. I shrugged, apparently she knew what she was doing.

I thought back to what Neji said to me when he called me out on my jealousy earlier and I briefly wondered if the two of them had the same feelings for each other as Itachi seemingly had for me.

"-ke! Sasuke!"

I tune into the group again to find everyone staring at me. This time it was Sakura who spoke, "Truth or dare, Sasuke?"

"At this point, I'm pretty much drunk, so I'm gonna pick another dare."

"I've got a good one!" She took off her bandana and tied it around my eyes, helping me to my feet as she guided me to the kitchen."I'm about to blindfold everyone else and you're going to randomly pick someone to dance with!"

"Sakura! That's too lame. Choose something different-"

I got cut off to the sound of, "Ah! Ah! Ah! Don't be a little girl about it! Stay here for a minute."

I moodily crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently while I waited.

I didn't hear the hushed tones of Sakura whispering, "Just don't reveal yourself, okay?" All I could hear was the pinkette guiding "them" in and then suddenly I was spinning around until I couldn't stand straight and someone pushed me forward.

Clinging to the first person I found, music began to blast from the nearest radio. Unlike the gentle music I was expecting to slow dance to, I stiffened against my partner at the realization that this was type of music you grind to in clubs like the one Juugo and Karin now own.

"Can we take off the blindfolds now?" I reached up to remove mine, but a large hand stopped me.

Sakura stayed firm, "Absolutely not. You'll dance until someone comes back in here to get you after the song is over. Don't speak to each other, just move your bodies."

Content with the current situation, I begin to sway my hips and I bite the hand that stopped my movement previously. I can tell this is one of the guys by the firm way his rock hard torso is pressed against mine- but I'm not sober enough to tell which one. I'm just glad I'm not about to dirty dance with one of our girls. That would be a nightmare to live down.

I hear a light exhale and the hand tentatively settles on my hips, grinding us closer. I run one set of fingers down his chest and the over a toned shoulder, abruptly spinning around and wiggling my ass on his groin. My partner drops his head forward to lick at the juncture between my neck and shoulder- (thanks to a dare I performed on the last round that resulted in the loss of my shirt, he has damn good access to my lithe upper body).

As we move quickly together, I go to position myself a short distance away to tease him and instead, I earn a wet kiss just below my ear as his hold tightens on me.

I let out a whine on impulse as the kiss undeniably makes my knees weak.

Whoever this is, their hair is pulled off their shoulders and before I can tangle both hands into it and mess it up, one arm is pinned to my side as I'm turned around and the man behind me slips two of my fingers into his hot mouth.

His wet appendage circles my fingers before sucking lightly and he steps away to put his hands on my hips, guiding me backwards until my backside met with the counter.

He then grabs both taut lobes of my ass and hoists me onto the cabinet. With my partner standing between my legs, I finally find his hands and interlace our fingers before he secures them behind my back.

"Boy, you sure have an immobilization kink, don't you?"

I hear a quiet chuckle, and then a pair of lips cover mine as if to tell me to be silent. The touch was endearing, almost reverent. Here I was expecting to be ravished in the kitchen any minute now and instead I receive a kiss so sweet it feels like an apology. When I slide my tongue against his slightly parted lips, he pulls back immediately and all contact ceases.

"What the hell!?" I groan at him, cofused and dissappointed.

Getting no response, I rip off my blindfold- rules be damned. I'm alone. I can hear everyone else in the living room arguing over who's turn it is next. Itachi and Sakura are engaged in a private conversation when I return and Hinata's hair isn't looking any better than Neji's newly crinkled pants.

'Hn. Guess it's not just Uchihas, huh?'

Because they're still bickering over who went last, I reach for the bottle and spin.

"Sakura... Have you ever had a threesome?"

She burst out laughing at that. "Hey, you're supposed to ask.. nevermind. Yeah, me and Tenten seduced the teachers assistant, Shizune, together back in highschool."

Temari grinned at her and they exhanged high fives.

After that everyone just grabbed a bottle and passed them around for the next hour, telling stories about their sexual experiences.

Awhile later, it got pretty quiet. Sakura 'fell' off the couch and ended up making out with a Tenten who happened to be collateral damage in the fall. No longer singing along with The Weeknd, I open my eyes at the commotion.

Deciding to get up to look for Itachi who has meandered off somewhere, I come across Shikamaru in the bathroom who apparently liked Temari's butterfly panties so much, he tucked them in his back pocket and had to see up close for himself what delightful treasure they were concealing.

That shapely leg thrown over his shoulder like an anchor as she leaned against the wall was pretty tempting, but I'm not into joining group sex with ladies.

I'll have to shoot one of our girls a message to sanitize the bathroom of strange body fluids tomorrow.

I'm lost in my thoughts as I leave the couple to their foreplay. Choji probably has stellar legs these days as well that would feel amazing wrapped around my waist- but he's straight and I'm almost certain Ino has a thing for him.

It isn't like I feel the need to get laid or anything. It's definitely nice to get drunk with friends and only worry about pleasing myself.

I've learned from experience it's totally fine if you don't have sex on the nights when you're drinking... since either your partner could pass out and leave you with blue balls or you might get whiskey dick and they'll carelessly ride you until you're raw. ' _Ouch_.'

I turn down the music from the kitchen and go duck my head into Tenten's room, knowing she and Sakura will probably be sleeping in the same room, and wanting to crash on whichever bed ends up as extra. I smile as light from the hallway illuminates my brother's silhouette in only boxers and a shirt, face down on the bed.

A hand settles on my shoulder and I jump slightly, looking behind me as a very drunk Ino leans against the wall. She whined quietly, "Can I lay down with you guys? Neji and Hinata aren't ready to crash yet and Choji snores sometimes." Silently, I support her by the arm and pull her towards the bed.

After kicking off my shoes, I climb in next to Itachi and drag the comforter over the three of us. Sometime in the middle of the night one of them kissed my forehead and dragged me closer. It felt so wonderful that I didn't even open my eyes, I just hummed in agreement and burrowed farther under the sheets and into their arms.

* * *

"Turn the fucking lights off," I groaned as I fought to go back to sleep.

Inhaling sharply, I eventually acknowledged my lost battle, stretching my legs and cracking one eye open.

" _Fuuuuuuuck_."

I looked to one side of me where Ino was laying with her back to me and what appeared to be Choji letting her spoon him. ' _Now that's an odd sight_.' Laying on my back and looking to my right, there lay Aniki with his unbound hair covering the pillow like silk.

He was facing me.

It was really a cute sight, his adorable sleeping face stealing all my attention. I didn't even notice his arm around my bare torso until he groaned and snuggled in closer, making my skin pebble with gooseflesh. He was so close that I could feel his breath against the pale skin of my neck.

I reached out to trace my fingers along his face. His nose, his bottom lip, the curve of his eyebrows and down to his dark lashes. Giving in to temptation, ever so lightly I ran my digits back into his hairline and threaded them through his soft tresses.

 _Holy shit._

He feels amazing under my fingertips.

My breath is coming out unevenly as I trace his jawbone, hoping beyond hope that he won't wake up. His mouth looks so supple, I wonder if it feels as amazing as the rest of him.

I felt like we were both holding our breath for the longest time before I watched him sigh, not actually making any noise and he grabbed me tighter, laying his head on my chest where his face was towards the foot of the bed and all I could see was perfect raven hair.

I stroked his locks a few times before closing my eyes and falling back to sleep.

Some time later, I awoke to an empty bed and a hollow feeling inside my chest. There was a glass of water beside the bed where I had been laying. Smelling the liquid with distrust after Juugo's last prank where he gave me a cup of vodka instead of water, I down it in one go and meet Itachi in the den.

"Why do you look so much better than I feel?" I grumble.

He smiles immediately. "I took some pills after you woke me up this morning," He looks me over, judging my fresh outfit, "You look decent, but you smell like spilled liqueur. Go clean up and then we'll go, ne?"

I grab the keys in response. Making eye contact with him, I toss a, "Bye, guys!" over my shoulder as I dash out the door before he can complain some more.

 _'I'll do what I want_.'

I can feel a distinct change in our relationship this morning, but it doesn't make Itachi wary so I go along with it.

Mom was shopping when we got home so we made some lunch and spent a few minutes with dad before he locked himself in the study again. He said nothing of my hungover condition, though he looked highly amused and inquired about the time we arrived the day before.

I run upstairs to use the old master bathroom in what used to be Itachi's room.

Soon after hearing someone thumping around outside the door, I become curious and turn the water off- trudging out in just a towel. It's just my Oniisan sitting on the rug with... old albums?

"Itachi?"

I briefly retreat to the bathroom and don my sweatpants for modesty sake. They hang off my hips and display my lightly muscled "V" line. I'm not sure what I did with my clean underwear on my way in...

"What are you up to?" I query as I pad over to where he is seated in the floor, kneeling to peer over his shoulder. "I've forgotten about these old things. Wow, it feels like so long ago," In response, he looks at me without any emotion and scoots some of the mess out of my way so that I can sit comfortably next to him. "Is that when we got into a fight and I broke my arm falling out of your treehouse?"

He chuckled at the recollection of our idiotic youth. "Yeah, mom was pissed because you torched the walls in an effort to burn it down and dad was pissed that you thought you were invincible and jumped instead of using the rope ladder."

"If you would have been so kind as to not kick me out of the clubhouse when your cute older friends were over, it wouldn't have happened. Just saying," I teased, shrugging at him for good measure.

Itachi blinked at me, "You are so rude!"

He laughed then, though his gaze was sharp.

"If you actually _had_ spent time with me when my friends weren't around, maybe I would not have felt used and offended enough to kick you out." Aniki retorted.

I sighed.

Some of these pictures I don't have memories for. There's one with me and a cousin of ours who died at an early age, clinging to each of Itachi's feet.

"Oh, hold on. You have to look at this, Otouto!" He exclaimed before grabbing up a silver booklet full of pictures of just me and Itachi.

It was a picture of us naked in the tub and I was trying to wash my brother's hair with the bath bubbles. I must have been around six years old since Itachi couldn't have been older than eight. I had the biggest smile on my face while his eyes were closed, seemingly enjoying the attention I was giving him.

"I found it earlier and it was too precious! Look how little we were..." he murmured softly. Itachi was trying to take the book out of my hands when I realized that our junk was showing in the photo.

"Hey. Don't show that to anyone else, we're too exposed."

"Oh _come on, Sasuke._ We were just _children-_ and look how cute you were!" he continues on, shamelessly.

I blush furiously, "Shut your face, Itachi!"

Our quiet banter continued for more than two hours, looking through years of photos long forgotten. Here and there, our hands would brush and at one point Aniki got up for a towel. He carefully dried my hair as I lay on my stomach, continuously looking through the pictures of our two years of high school together before he graduated.

Even after he moved in with his friends, we still interacted at swim practice and the nights when mom would have us all together for a Sunday dinner. I'm glad he is back in my life, but I am dying to know why he left.

 _'Did I drive you away, Itachi?'_

He removes the towel from my mostly dry locks and tosses it on the computer chair nearby. Chancing a look at him without making it awkward, I turn my head slightly to see him smiling genuinely while he cards his fingers through my hair.

This smile wasn't just a gentle upturn of his lips either, I could see all of his perfectly straight teeth.

"How long has it been, Sasuke?"

I do my best to appear nonchalant as my heart thunders in my chest. I cross my arms in front of me on the floor and rest my head, "How long since what, exactly?"

He lets out a contented sigh and lets his fingers slide down my hairline, my shoulders... and then they disappear. "How long has it been since we've spent time together like this? Relaxed and just the two of us?''

Peering over my shoulder, I watch as he leans back on his outstretched arms at the foot of his old bed with those silver eyes closed and he unfolds his legs to take up more space.

I sit up and lean against the foot of the bed for a better view, noting how peaceful he looks, and the fact that Itachi is almost cuter right now than when he is asleep.

I don't bother to rein in my thoughts; they run just as rampant as my heartbeat does while I gaze at the perfection of my brother.

'Although he can be cute at times, he can also be a smoldering and sexy god without effort, just by being himself. How would he react if I told him I thought he was hot as hell?' I think of his smile just a moment ago. How the sight made my heart clench so suddenly I found it hard to breathe, much less tear my eyes away.

Recognizing my thoughts being of an incestuous nature, I still couldn't bring myself to feel that it was taboo. After all, it's no one's business but ours if we stray from the norm.

I find that I want to see that smile again, but what's more; I want to be the _reason_ Aniki smiles in that way. I recall the tingling sensations that turn to fire leaping down my spine and across my skin as he touches me, and I yearn to feel his hands all over me in earnest. I practically hear his moan in my mind from the night I discovered his true secret and it drives me insane again.

The beauty of Itachi at his most intimate, when his hands are wrapped around himself and his muscled back arches off the mattress to pump himself into his hands just before he comes... I can't honestly imagine giving any of that up.

He makes me happy, and although it can be hard to wrap my head around sometimes, he makes me burn hotter than anyone I have ever met. I cannot remember ever having found anyone as singularly beautiful and appealing as my brother.

Still watching him intently, I gracefully move to straddle his thighs, avoiding his groin but wanting to be face to face nonetheless.

My brother's eyelashes fly open but he says nothing as the expression on my face clearly catches him off guard.

"No more running away Itachi," I give him a sheepish smile, "I know you like me."

He said nothing. The only indication he is reacting at all is the flush on his cheeks likely matching my own.

"Look, I had no idea how you felt until that night I ran out. I just.. I lost it because it was so unexpected and my instant reaction to you surprised me." I held his gaze as I spoke.

"I didn't know how do deal with the idea of being attracted to my brother. Except, I've finally realized it's so much more than that. It's when an idiot cuts us off and you throw your arm out in front of me while we're in the car. It's the smile you have when you settle down with an insanely long book and the humorous parts get to you. That makes me want to wrap my arms around you and bury my face into your neck... to just dote on you. When you aced your last exam, I wanted to celebrate it with you that night because I was so damn proud of you. It's waking up in the morning by your side- when I get to hold you and I realize how much I need this."

I swallowed audibly and emphasized each word, "I need _you_."

"And I want you Itachi..." I slid my hands up to let my fingertips brush his hair while my thumbs and palms caressed his jawline, and leaned in to inhale his scent. Unable to stop the rough, deep change in my voice, I press on, needing him to know.

"When you get out of the shower and the water drips down your chest from the ends of your hair because you didn't get it all, I want you. I burn inside when you put your hair up in a bun and slide your glasses on to study. When we are in public and you get ice cream on your lips, you don't understand how much I want to move closer and remove it for you..." I let out a shuddering breath. "It's not just you, 'Tachi. Because I can feel this attraction like a cannon ripping through every fiber of my being, leaving me desperately in need of you."

I pulled back slightly then and inhaled deeply, "Look, at me.. please?" I trace my thumbs across his cheekbones until he opens his gorgeous eyes, glistening from unshed tears. "I care about you _so, so much_. And yes, I'm very attracted to you. But I need to know that this isn't just some fetish for you... I need to know you want me for who I am- as more than just your brother," meeting his eyes which are currently glossed over, I continue. "I'm in love with you, 'Tachi."

My gaze falls to my brother's lips and I subconsciously wet my own. I whisper, "I need to hear you say it. What goes through your mind when you think of me?"

Attempting to remove my hands from his face, he deftly captures one and presses a gentle kiss to my palm.

"Sasuke, I-"

Itachi is cut off by the deafening sound of mother bounding up the stairs to greet us, groceries likely left behind in the car meant to be our burden.

With barely enough time for me to untangle myself from Aniki's lap, mom raps on the door three times and then peeks in, " _MY BOYS ARE HOME_!"

She giggles and wraps me in a tight hug. "Oh, it's so good for you both to be home again. You don't know how much I've missed you," extending her hand to her oldest, she yanks him up and he wraps his arms around the both of us.

"Oh, my. Look at all these old pictures. You guys were so cute!"

I mutter, " _Then what does that make us now, huh?"_

"Missed you too, Ma." Aniki chuckles squeezing my side in punishment for being rude to mom.

" _Eeeep_ ," I let out a manly squeal, "uh... when is dinner going to be done? Can we do a tomato chicken salad?"

Eyeing me curiously, she slowly nodded. "Sure thing, but you boys are gonna cook it yourselves. Living in a dorm with no kitchen is not doing your cooking skills any favors, you know."

As mom eventually loosens her hold on us, we promise to be down in a moment and I whirl on my brother.

 _"What the hell was that for?"_

"Hm?," Itachi hands me a shirt out of my bag and cocks an eyebrow at me.

"You didn't have to go grabbing me. You know I'm still ticklish and you totally made mom think I was weird." I pouted.

He stepped closer, menacingly, "Oh, did I now? Like ' _this'_...?" and made a beeline for my ribs. I darted under his arms and towards the doorway, just to find them wrapped around me anyways.

He swiftly pins me to the wall beside his door frame and maneuvers the door closed with his foot. Itachi's face is hovering mere inches from mine as our breath mingles and the built up electricity that was between us until ten minutes ago is back with a vengeance, spearing itself southward.

My entire body is ignited as this god-like beauty is pressed against me and he leans in just a touch closer. I'm seeing stars as I anticipate our first kiss but he bypasses my waiting mouth and presses a firm, wet kiss under my ear. Both our members are replete with blood as he pulls back from the wall I'm pressed into.

"Was that seriously it?" I growl as he straightens his clothes and fixes his expression.

His eyes grow impossibly dark at my indignation, "If you think this is the end of it, you're in for a surprise. Fix your hard on."

I look down and blush furiously; a little over seven inches of manhood stood at attention and was rearing to go under a thin layer of polyester. How the hell is Itachi maintaining so much self control?

While I am looking _my damn best_ down there right now, that is not how you present yourself in front of your parents.

I jump under the spray of arctic water long enough for my boner to dissipate and then put some half-decent clothes on.

Dinner went really well. Mom was proud of us for the stellar way the food came out, and she even brought out the wine coolers for a toast. It was so pleasant to sit with everyone and feel normal and complete. The smiles Itachi were giving us were more real than we had seen in years and it damn near melted my heart to see him so happy.

He winked at me twice and while the first time I almost missed it, the second time definitely happened. Deciding to take advantage of the situation as dad was discussing his work, I scooted in closer to the table and toed my bare foot up Itachi's thigh across from me.

He gagged on his fork and I couldn't help but chuckle when a small piece of chicken jumped ship.

He glared daggers at me until I got up to clear the plates and not more than a second after we were out of sight and earshot, those dishes were in the sink and I was on the counter with a fist in my hair and my head tilted back almost painfully.

"Do you _want_ to make me lose it until I have to drag you upstairs? Don't push me Sasuke," he growled in my ear. It was so rewarding to know I could rip apart the seams of his indifferent facade and watch him go crazy.

I smiled. "Do it," both of us clearly wanting to, but also knowing that until our parents retire, they'll be up our asses and that we are out of luck for the next few hours.

Itachi wrapped his arms around me and laid his head against my chest. Thrilled, but nervous, I reciprocate the gesture after removing the low tie in his hair. I was surprised to find a vibrant blue ribbon there instead of his usual ponytail.. it was a nice change. I bury my nose into his neck where long tresses that smell of vanilla brush against my face. It felt so good to be able to hold him like this, nothing else mattered.

After our parents called us back into the room, we ended up watching a family movie in the living room floor with blankets and pillows spread out everywhere. Dad eventually crashed on the couch and mom went to bed after the credits and final cut-scene kissing each of our heads as she went.

Taking this as our cue, Aniki and I stood, clasping hands, and made our way to his room upstairs since it held all of our luggage.

He released a shaky breath and led me to his bed, sitting in front of me cross legged and barefoot with his long hair unbound. Itachi was the most handsome man I could ever dream up, and it looks like he's ready to jump into the nitty-gritty of our complicated relationship at this moment.

"Sasuke," he started, softly. The man before me sounded nervous and almost intimidated so I grabbed his hands and squeezed.

"It's okay, 'Tachi."

He gave me a shy smile and began again. "Well, it's not just a fantasized kink. I've felt this way about you and only you for several years now... It started in middle school when I would get jealous of the friends you'd bring home for sleepovers, so I'd spend my time bugging you and trying to steal the rest of your time and attention. Eventually, I realized I wanted more than just your undivided attention as my beloved little brother. I wanted to kiss you when you looked cute. I wanted to run to you and hide from the world when I was upset. I would wish I was born to another family so that you might like me back and I felt so torn up inside about it because I felt like I couldn't tell you. My feelings just kept getting stronger and stronger."

Soft and earnest, he looked down at his fidgeting hands as he told me exactly what had been going on with him. "It was when we started going to high school together that I had a hard time keeping myself in check. On several occasions, I wanted to beat the daylights out of the boys you dated or that I saw you kissing. It hurt even more when you'd bring some of them home and disappear for hours at a time... I wasn't stupid you know."

"Itachi... ," I launched forward and wrapped my long arms around his neck. I can't believe he'd been holding out for so long when I had no idea.

"It's like, we were _so_ close back then- but it just wasn't enough for me. That's why I moved out and tried to cut you off a little. I wanted to breathe easy without feeling like my every moment depended upon your presence in my life. I even went to a therapist about it, wondering if something was wrong with me, but in the end I figured out that it doesn't matter. You don't pick the people you fall for, Sasuke... and I've loved you for so long..."

I looked up into his gorgeous obsidian eyes then, sniffing to halt the unattractive tears and runny nose I felt coming on.

"I'm right here, 'Tachi. You don't have to hold back anymore." I whisper, almost as if I was afraid to ruin the moment and all of this would just be an evanescent dream.

His eyes widened just a fraction before I saw the god before me quirk his lips up in a movement almost reminiscent of his trademark smirk.

It was as if my words stilled Aniki's mental battle and gave him the consent he needed.

Desperately, my brother leaned forward to claim my mouth in an open-mouthed kiss as if searching for affirmation of how I really felt. Taking no prisoners, I slip my tongue between his pink lips and stroke against his appendage at a measured pace, inhaling deeply through my nose and feeling intoxicated by his musky scent. He sucked my bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled on it as he curled himself around me and we fell backwards onto the bedspread.

His hands tangled in my hair and a sigh of happiness escaped my lips. _'He is such a good kisser! I could stay like this with him forever..."_

Raising his head and laying on top of me, Aniki gave me a soft look and smiled sweetly. I grin in return, feeling endlessly powerful to be sharing this bond with such a truly amazing person.

Grabbing my face with one hand while the other slides down my chest and back up my arm to bring it over my head in a single seductive motion, Itachi leans down to kiss both of my cheeks, my temples and an earlobe slowly, one by one. He drags his mouth down my neck to the hollow between my collarbones, tracing his tongue over the path as he goes.

It feels heavenly to be his canvas. It's like he is the art leaving marks along my body, forever changing me into something better than anything I could have imagined on my own.

I gently tangle my fingers into his hair, but he immediately laces our fingers and brings that hand higher to match the other one pinned above me.

Straight white teeth nip at the exposed skin at the hollow of my throat before my brother inclines his head to look back up at me and then sits up straight.

I don't move as his eyes roam my upper body. "You're certain you are alright with this?"

I don't bother with a response. That was the sweetest but _worst_ mood killer. Considering I was kissing back, you'd think there was some obvious consent here. Fixing him with a cold look, I respond, "Not a chance in hell. This boner is just for show."

He smirks. My hips shift under his heated gaze as it moves to my crotch where my member is throbbing under the soft material of my pants.

"That's too bad, I was hoping you wanted to play."

He leaned down and slid the first four fingers of each hand under the hem of my t-shirt, using his thumbs to push the material upwards. His breath audibly catches as he slowly reveals the muscled V-line between my hips and a thin trail of soft black hair disappearing under the waistband of my trousers. I arch my back just slightly as he slides my shirt up higher, placing agonizingly slow kisses all over me as he goes.

Before I know it, he is up to my pecs and he stops to watch the emotions and lust flicker across my face.

In the same moment that he slips the material over my head but not my hands. He brings my wrists closer together, twisting the bulk of the material between them several times and then fitting the loop of the material securely over them to secure my appendages in place.

Confined faster than I could fully process, I protest when I realize what he's done.

"I want to touch you too. This isn't fair!"

His hands wander across my torso, squeezing and caressing every spot just perfectly.

I want to moan so badly, but I have to hold out if I wanna get my way...

"No?" He smiles with a hint of something sinister as he leans in an inch from my face, making me want to raise up and lose myself in his kisses. I stay firm in my petition against the restraints.

"It's our first time doing anything together like this, I want free access to your body... _Please, Oniisan..."_

When I resorted to begging helplessly, he poked me in the forehead with two fingers, before he leaned in closer to whisper in my ear, "If you want that so badly, then behave for the time being and let me _worship_ you."

Itachi trailed searing, wet kisses up and down the exposed underside of each arm that he kept above my head with one of his large hands; interlacing his long, veined fingers with mine. Every part of him was beautiful like art.

As he began sucking on my neck, our clasped hands tightened, making me feel so thoroughly cared for, but at the same time I was being agonizingly tormented with neglect to the pressure building up below.

I trail my eyes down his arm as he moves a little lower; he leaves a trail of hickies where his talented mouth devours me. With every squeeze of our hands, his muscles flex. It makes my dick twitch when he bites down as I observe his sculpted masculine beauty and my pleasure spikes.

"You know, I was awake and watching you all those times you masturbated in our room. You're so fucking sexy, Itachi.." I trailed off as Oniisan sucked one nipple into his mouth and bit down hard enough to make my back arch involuntarily in response.

"Now what would have been the point if you were actually sleeping? It was gratifying to see you trying so hard not to touch yourself as I was freely doing. You would silently wiggle around under the covers, assuming I wasn't watching and not daring to make a sound or relieve yourself, pent up though you definitely were."

My mouth is left gaping open. I'm surprised to say the least, but honestly I'm getting turned on my the thought of just how kinky my lover seems to be.

Dragging my pants down my legs and tossing them to the floor; Itachi's hand grazes my erect member as he retreats to the other side of the room.

"Do. Not. Move."

He commands me in a deep and even tone. It makes me whine with need to touch and expose his creamy skin a shade lighter than my own, but I stay still.

The bed springs up, bouncing me in the air slightly as he jumps off and rifles through one of the suitcases he brought with us. A delighted smirk encompassed his face as he found what he was looking for: a large tube with red cherry blossoms decorating a label which declared it's purpose to be both lube and massage oil.

I'm pretty pissed that Aniki still has all his clothes on while I'm naked on his bed.

The cap came off silently and he spread a bit of the thick gel between his large palms, warming it. I closed my eyes for a moment, imagining my older brother with his hair unbound and his feet bare to actually be naked and preparing to finger me. Instead I feel his large warm hands caress each of my thighs and apply gentle pressure in different places as he rubbed some of the tension out of my muscles.

It went on like this for awhile. I'd release a content and pleased sigh as he would work over my skin and leave a delightful sparks behind as he went. I opened my eyes again as he moved over my hips. Itachi purposely pressed his thumbs into the flesh on either side of my half-hardened member and stroked outwards towards each hip with steady pressure.

"Mmmmm... Aniki..."

I pleaded with my eyes, trying to convince him we had played enough.

"Please touch me," I thrust my hips upward just slightly. As if I had said something amusing, he just chuckled in a low tone.

"We have all night. Are you so eager to find your climax, Little Bird?" He leaned in to kiss my stomach.

I groaned. Sitting up, I loop my arms over his head and press my forehead to his so that we are eye to eye. "I'm _eager_ to see all of you. I'm _eager_ to really touch you for the first time like this. I'm _eager_ for you to rip this constricting shirt off my hands! _Dammit Itachi_ , I know that was you in the kitchen the other night. I need you to know that I don't like being disallowed to touch!"

Frowning, Itachi gripped my arms and moved me so that I was no longer embracing him, my hands in front of his face and his breath ghosting over the knuckles.

My brother held eye contact with me as he held each wrist in a tight grip and bit down on the material, sufficiently tugging it loose enough for me to get it off.

"So then touch me, Otou-."

I crushed our mouths together. It was so wonderful to have him kissing me again, but I still wanted more. My hands snaked down his muscled back and shoulders until I got a good handful of his shirt and I yanked it up and over his head.

Aniki helped me out by sitting up straight and crossing his arms above him, stealing the garment as it passed his head and loosely folding it before he threw it with perfect accuracy at the chair on the other side of the room. It was beautiful to just watch him move. As he put his arms down and moved lower so that his ass wasn't grinding down against my erection, he pinched one of my nipples, "Is that a bit better, O.. To.. Tou?"

I followed him, so that we were both sitting up and I gathered him close to place love bites along his pale and unmarked collarbones. "Mmmm. It'll be better when I've tasted you and felt your cock drilling into me... _For fuck's sake, why are you wearing pants_?"

I flip us over and slip my tongue back in his mouth, loving how perfect we move together. Itachi's nails graze over one of my shoulder blades, making me moan into the kiss as I grind our swollen members together.

"I love you, Sasuke." He smiled against my lips as I peck him and whisper before pulling back.

His smiles are the most precious. I would sell my soul to keep him happy and smiling just like that for the rest of my life.

"I love you more, 'Tachi."

But I won't let him see the bloom of color on my cheeks and lord that over me next time, so I dip my head and let bangs the shade of midnight hide my face as I unbutton his pants and drag my teeth over the bulge under his zipper.

"Oniisan, you're so big..."

I hook one thumb into each belt loop on his hip and tug them completely off, all the while planting searing wet kisses along the exposed path from his navel to his newly exposed cock.

I inhale sharply. I've seen my brother naked plenty of times. I've even seen him go at it by himself... but never so close as I am now. He's even hotter than I anticipated him to be and I can't contain the swelling in my chest of pure lust and adoration. "Aniki..."

My brother chuckled at my reaction.

"Are you pleased, now that you've ' _seen all of me'?"_

I bit my lip.

Precum leaked steadily from my brother's cock as I watched, mesmerized.

I lean down, tucking one side of my bangs behind my ear and I drag my tongue across his weeping slit with exaggerated pressure. ' _Finally, what I desire is within reach_.' I lightly suck a trail down Itachi's throbbing, pink member and then wrap my mouth and tongue around each of his balls; lavishing them with attention. I smear his precum with one hand and use the natural lubrication to make pumping his shaft easier.

" _SASUKE_ ," Itachi whispered my name in his hushed version of a yell; apparently enjoying my touch as he came off the mattress to prop himself up on his elbows and watch me.

"Otouto, your hands are so soft.." He appraised my efforts, bucking his hips as I fisted his length. Teasing him for the comment, I graze my teeth over his balls. A long whine escaped Itachi and he bit down on his plump lower lip so as to keep quiet.

"Ahnnn!"

I hummed around his sac in my mouth and moved lower, grazing his perineum with my teeth as well and giving him a challenging look, as if to dare him to stop me from going even further with my mouth.

"If you don't stop me soon, I'm going to eat you out, big brother..."

Itachi groaned at that, not quite feeling prepared enough.

"None of that business tonight," he scooted slightly away and I once again crawled over him only to be flipped and pinned to the bed on my stomach.

The head of his cock slid in a delicious motion on the crevice of my ass, spreading precum over my puckered entrance but not quite thrusting in just yet.

Oniisan kissed my kissed the back of my neck and traced his tongue through the juncture where it met my shoulder, eventually finding his way down to the middle of my back and nipping every so often to leave love marks that I knew wouldn't disappear for days.

"I'm so happy to do this with you, Sasu-baby. Tell me if you need me to stop, okay?" He uncapped the lube and poured it directly on my opening.

I turned my gaze behind me to look him in the eye before nodding, "I promise."

Itachi grabbed my shoulder to keep me in position as I lifted my ass in the air and he kissed me fiercely as he gently worked the first finger in. I couldn't breathe around the sinful extra appendage in my mouth, but I could feel his long digit as he brushed against my prostate repeatedly; rather than voice my pleasure so vocally, I pressed back into the body hovering over me to get more friction.

My brother slid a different finger into me momentarily to get it good and moist before thrusting both fingers inside of me at a frantic pace, rotating his wrist and curling his fingers as our lips separate and we gasp for air to fill our lungs.

The house is not empty, so I refuse to cry out loudly. Instead I quietly keen into the pillow as Itachi finally wiggles a third finger inside of my ass. I'm on fire as he leans back and strokes my member at the same pace as his fingers pound into me and I don't feel pain at the addition of a finger. All I feel is white- hot lust and I want it even harder.

I want my brother to brutally fuck my ass and abuse my prostate until I can't even move tomorrow.

"'Tachi, I want your cock inside of me," I whispered over my shoulder, fisting the bedspread with both hands. I'm a little nervous about taking his entire ten inches inside of me, especially since he isn't exactly on the thin side.

"I'll be careful with you, just let me know when you still need time to adjust, my Little Bird."

Hearing that made me so relieved, my whole body instantly relaxed not a moment before Itachi's head was at my entrance and pressing against the first ring of muscle. I felt Aniki's hands move from gripping my hips to caressing my sides and back as he pressed in slowly. I was loving the way it felt to be stretched around him, especially when he started to get really deep.

I could feel extra lube being poured on the spot where he was pushing into my ass and it definitely made the last four inches a bit easier to take.

" _Sasuke_!" Itachi hissed my name.

I lowered my chest until I was firmly resting on the bed, choosing to reach back behind me and hold one of my brother's hands as he gently rocked into me with slow, short strokes.

I gripped him tighter, begging him to go faster and grant me my first release of the night. It was gratifying when he started pounding into me, his entire length impaling me and jolting my body farther into the mattress.

Before long, my brother found my prostate and began spearing perfectly into my most sensitive spot. I had to drag the nearest pillow to me and bury my face so that I wouldn't cry out my pleasure as Itachi relentlessly brought me closer to the peak of a delicious orgasm.

I wasn't satisfied with this position though because I felt like I wasn't close enough to my handsome lover. Using our clasped hands as an anchor, I pulled myself upright until his muscled chest was pressed flush against my sweaty back.

" _Aaahn_!"

I gasped when his thrusting stilled momentarily, Itachi's huge cock fully sheathed inside of my opening as he leaned down to trail kisses up my throat and to kiss me hard on the mouth, adding fuel to the fire consuming my soul tonight.

"I want to be closer to you. I need to feel more than your hips as you piston into me..."

Aniki chuckled darkly into my ear. "Kami. I could definitely get used to you needing me like this. It's entirely validating to know I'm not the only one."

Itachi wrapped his arms around me securely before laying down on his back against the pillows, dragging me on top of him, my back still against his sculpted chest. Being shorter, it was easy to lean my head to the side and steal more loving kisses from my partner.

I reached down between my legs parted to either side of his own and guided his engorged length back to my opening where he impaled me completely with one single, swift motion. My back arched high and I swear to Kami I was seeing stars as Itachi wrapped his hands under my knees, giving me support. He quickly and ruthlessly began pounding himself into my ass.

I bit down on my bottom lip to stop from moaning out so loud but whimpers still escaped my mouth as Itachi began to suck on my neck, adding so much more stimulation that I thought my brain was going to turn to mush.

" _Oniisan!_ I'm not gonna last... much longer..." I gasped out.

I groaned as one of his hands let my leg down on the outside of his own and grabbed my shaft, stroking it furiously with the twist of his wrist and the swipe of his thumb across the head of my dick with every upward stroke.

Craning my head back a little I met his eyes, watching as he chewed his lip in concentration from the exertion. The sight of him with a touch of madness in his eyes that drove him into an insatiable pace is what sent me over the edge. I leaned in and whispered, _"I love you_ " against his lips just as I came, my hole clenching deliciously around his hard cock.

As I demand his oral affection, Itachi swallows my almost-scream and I feel him explode fiercely into me. His cock pulses for a solid minute, pumping his hot seed into my tight ass. Aniki rolled his hips a few times to ride out the climax and I shuddered each time his slowly softening cock would brush my overly sensitive prostate.

"Otouto?"

I open my eyes at the whisper, still resting my head against him.

"Hm?"

"I love you too, Little Bird."

I smile. My back makes a wet sucking sound as I pull away and roll off my Oniisan's lap to instead drape myself across his chest where we would be facing each other. Itachi kisses the skin between my brows and nuzzles against my nose softly as I curl my body around this perfect man who loves me.

We lean in for a kiss, both caught up in the post coital bliss and feeling thoroughly sated for the moment.

Cuddling closely to Itachi and feeling his hands dance through my hair and over my hips, I never realized when I had nodded off.

That is- until I felt a hot mouth roaming the curve atop my shoulder. I chuckle quietly, feeling the swell of my big brother's libido pressed against my stomach and slip one hand under his arm and the other over his firm pectoral muscle until I could grab the curve of his shoulders and haul myself higher, our bodies rubbing together in a delightful friction as we are finally face-to-face again.

I meet his lustful gaze with a rivaling one of my own and suddenly I'm sure that I won't be getting any more sleep tonight.

Itachi wraps his arms around me, holding me tightly to him. Tilting my head towards his, we share light kiss. In that moment I know that this, this is where we both belong.

 _Together._


End file.
